Mononobe Yuu
Summary Mononobe Yuu is the main protagonist of the Unlimited Fafnir series and the only male D in the world. He was formerly a Second Lieutenant at NIFL and captain of the Special Operations team Sleipnir. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-B with Siegfried, High 6-C with Anti-Dragon Weapons, Unknown with Marduk Name: Mononobe Yuu, Neun Origin: Unlimited Fafnir Age: 16 Gender: Male Classification: D, 9th Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transmutation (Can control dark matter which can be converted into any material or phenomenon), Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate gravity to make things reduces weight, makes things weightless, or create a spatial discontinuity that twists everything caught inside), Matter Manipulation (Can destroy things at an atomic level), Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Martial Arts, Spatial Manipulation (Can tear apart space), Soul Manipulation (Can manifest souls), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual bodies), Intangibility (Can surrounded himself with a coating of his spirit, manifested through Ether Wind, making physical attacks ineffective against him), Causality Manipulation (Can manipulate causality, thus guaranteeing the death of anything with a human form), Resistance to Causality Manipulation (Loki who has the power to interfere with causality couldn't kill him due to his own power to interfere in causality) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Yuu received three years of intense physical and mental training under NIFL in order to become the world's strongest assassin), Wall level with Siegfried (Can destroy blocks of diamond), Large Island level+ with Anti-Dragon Weapons (Can kill dragons such as Leviathan which did this), Unknown with Marduk (Can harm Vritra's True Form) Speed: Athletic Human, Supersonic with Fafnir (Can dodge bullets and hundreds of arrows fired at him made of air) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level, Wall level with Shields (Can block bullets) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters normally, Kilometers with Anti-Dragon Weapons, Unknown with Marduk Standard Equipment: *'Siegfried:' Yuu's Fictional Armament, which takes the form of a large-caliber ornamental gun. It is capable of firing Dark Matter as bullets, which Yuu transmutes into any matter and shape he wishes. However, due to his low dark matter capacity, it is only able to fire 3 bullets before losing its shape and needing to be reconstructed again. *'Nergal:' A projectile-based electroshock gun. The gun doesn't only paralyze the target, as long as it hits, the target was almost guaranteed to faint. Even if they could wake up immediately, they would still be unable to walk for several hours. *'Marduk:' An anti-dragon armament that causes everything caught in its blast to disintegrate at the atomic level. It is also capable of reaching the main bodies of others that exist in higher dimensions. *'Babel:' An anti-dragon armament that creates a super-gravitational discontinuity that devours everything including light. *'Noah' An anti-dragon armament that is a weapon for amplifying and firing the gunner's thoughts. After being compressed to high density, mental waves could cause a slight amount of ether to materialize, thereby obtaining the power to interact physically, and also harm others spiritual body. *'Abyss:' An anti-dragon armament that is a disintegration weapon that forcibly creates a hyperspace that is not supposed to exist at the same spatial coordinates, thereby causing the world's corrective force to erase everything at those points together with the surroundings. *'Deus Dragon Murdock:' A ship that is roughly two hundred meters in length. At the front of the ship is the main cannon of Babel. Megiddo's giant barrels are installed at two locations, along with a total of eight of Noah's multi-barreled turrets. Behind the bridge were the missile pods of Abyss. On the two sides of the ship were variable-sweep wings, gravitational control devices used for flight. Intelligence: Yuu is adept at hand to hand combat due to his years of training to become the world's strongest assassin and is an expert marksman Weaknesses: Needs the dark matter of others to form his anti-dragon weapons. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Matter Generation:' Yuu has the ability to generate and manipulate dark matter, a 4th dimensional substance, transmuting it into various forms. However, he is only able to materialize up to 10 kilograms of dark matter after conversion. *'Half Gravity:' Using his ability to control gravity, Yuu fires a bullet upwards that instantly makes his body lighter, reducing his weight by half. *'Gravity Zero:' Using his ability to control gravity, Yuu fires a bullet into the ground which creates a sphere of anti-gravitational matter that creates a temporary space of weightlessness. *'Antigravity:' Using his ability to control gravity, Yuu fires a bullet that repulses everything nearby. *'Ether Wind:' An authority which gives Yuu the ability to manifest souls, harm spiritual bodies and make himself intangible. *'Gravity Grave:' An ability which creates a spatial discontinuity that twists everything caught inside. *'Fafnir:' An alternate persona which takes control of Yuu's body whenever he exhibits killing intent. In this state, Yuu's physical abilities and perception are enhanced to superhuman levels. However, the opponent must be human or have the form of a human for Fafnir to work. Fafnir will pick the simplest and most efficient way to kill his enemies without fail. Fafnir is actually a part of the authority of code lost which lets the user manipulate causality itself to cause the deaths of anyone they think about. *'Code Neun:' Yuu's authority as the 9th dragon, the exact details about this ability aren't yet revealed but it is capable of banishing the darkness that is end matter. End matter is the darkness when all life and matter reach their end. Yuu can use Code Neun against the people dissolved by end matter and bestow their former forms to them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Air Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Dragons Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Causality Users Category:Unlimited Fafnir Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6